Mana
The different power sources that fuel magic are collectively known as mana and can be broken down into three categories: physical, spiritual, and mental. A person who draws on physical mana relies on converting body strength (i.e. calories and muscle force) to magical energy. This is usually seen in Rogues and Warriors with high physical strength, although some mages might also do this as a last resort. Mental mana relies on converting mental power into magical energy and causes very little strain to the physical body. It's important to remember that these types of mana is not a separate store of energy—it comes directly from your body. For example, if you use physical energy for magic, you'll get tired even if you don't move a muscle. Spiritual power comes from what is generally known as the soul. A unique property of spiritual power is that each individual has a different type of spiritual power that marks it different from the others, whereas all physical and mental power is more or less the same. Because it draws on the power of the soul, using spiritual power draws directly on a person's lifespan, but it will not cause the user to get tired directly. The preferred source of mana usually depends on the person's strengths and weaknesses (i.e. a smart person would prefer mental power, but a weight-lifter would probably prefer physical), but some forms of magic favor one source or the other. For example, holy or force magic, when drawn from physical mana, is not as potent as it would be if drawn from spiritual or mental energy. All individuals do have access to all three sources, though, and can use all three, even if they may not be good at all of them. The last and final source of mana is divine power, which comes from the realm of the gods and is generally unusable by humans, except in the rare case of Ceremonial magic—and even then not much. This form of power is raw and extremely powerful, and it is what makes the deities and colossi so strong. While the other power sources are limited by a person's inner strength, divine power is virtually endless as long as you are able to channel it from the other realm, but it will almost certainly end your life if you try. As stated, magic that draws on spiritual power will shorten the user's lifespan because it essentially uses up the soul. The amount of spiritual power available to each person is different, but it is always limited, so generally, the more you use these magics, the quicker you'll die. Ceremonial magic also cuts the user's lifespan because it involves channeling pure, raw magic that only divine beings were meant to handle and is too potent for mortal bodies. In exchange, however, these two sources of power are virtually limitless as long as the user has the ability to use them. On the other hand, physical and mental power is basically the same as thinking, running, etc. and does not affect lifespan unless overused. That also means, though, that the user can only use so much at a time until they become tired, and it generally not as strong as magic drawn from spiritual and divine power. Category:Magic